This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Hydrocarbon extraction systems use hangers, such as tubing or casing hangers, to suspend tubing and casing in a well. The tubing and casing enables fluid to flow in and out of the well during drilling and/or production. In order to support the hangers within the wellhead, the wellhead uses a spool with lock screws that couple to the hanger.